Life is strange : Rebirth (sequel) fr
by Shayna Kay
Summary: Un mois plus tard, Max reprends ça vie là ou elle l'avait laissé, et essaye de retrouver un semblant de vie. Chloé n'est plus , le cas Jefferson est en cours d'enquête, Nathan, en attente de son jugement, tandis que Arcadia Bay se remet tout juste de ces évènements, Max pense enfin avancer, quand quelque chose d'inattendue revient relancer le mystère du "voyage dans le temps" (Fr)


Disclamer : Cette histoire est basé sur Life is strange « sacrifier chloé » ending , et autres audios non utilisés et autres théories en résultant, elle concerne la théorie de Nathan prescott : un potentiel « time traveller » ainsi que tout les audios suivant seront considérés comme canon

Vous pouvez les consulter aux vidéos suivantes :

YouTube : Nathan unused audio / nathan's other side/ Nathan theory time traveller

* * *

Chapitre 1

Un mois plus tard Arcadia bay reprends peu à peu son train de vie, en effet, après l'arrestation présumé pour meurtre d'un des élèves de Blackwell, et les activités plus que douteuses de l'un de ses professeurs, l'école n'a cessé d'en subir les tremblements. Toute cette affaire n'a fait que soulever l'agitation, des parents inquiets pour la sécurité de leurs enfants.

Comment un élève a pu se balader avec une arme au sein de l'école ? Comment une jeune fille ayant été exclus à pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Comment un professeur a t-il pu faire cela à ses élèves ?

Tant de question nous menant à la responsabilité du principal Wells, sa négligence a remis en cause sa position au sein de l'école, poussé par la direction il fut suspendu le temps d'une enquête plus approfondie.

Max était comme à son habitude au Two whales, depuis le drame, elle donnait un coup de main à Joyce dès qu'elle le pouvait. Joyce n'a cessé de travailler jusqu'à ce jour et Max avait beau insister pour qu'elle prenne congé mais Joyce ne voulait rien entendre.  
C'était surement sa façon à elle d'avancer, et ça max en avait conscience, pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés.  
Max était au comptoir et prenait les commandes, Warren arriva et s'installa

-Hey Max, ça faisait longtemps, t'as pu voir le film que je t'avais conseillé cannibal holaucost ? dit t-il de façon enjoué

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps, ces temps –ci, désolé…..mais je me rattraperais

Max n'a pas arrêté d'être distante depuis les évènements, Warren était pourtant la première personne à l'accueillir quand elle ne connaissait personne, il l'avait invitée à multiple reprise et elle ne faisait que décliner ces invitations depuis le drame, même si la première fois elle avait accepté, ce n'était pas le bon moment, depuis, leur relation s'est un peu dégradée

-Sinon, Tu as vu la nouvelle ? Repris Warren, essayant de briser ce silence gênant, Les prescott essayent d'user de leur influence pour réduire les charges contre Nathan

Max s'arrêta brusquement, et releva la tête,

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'lls puissent faire une chose pareille…, dit-elle indignée

Non, en réalité elle le savait très bien, elle s'y attendait, elle avait pu cerner à travers son voyage dans le temps le profil de Sean Prescott, tyrannique et manipulateur, Influant et Intransigeant.  
Il ne reculerait devant rien, quitte à utiliser les méthodes les plus immorales qui soient…ce n'était vraiment pas une surprise

-Ouais ! toujours ces enfoirés de Prescott, j'espère que Nathan ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement ! s'exclama Warren

Joyce les interrompa

-Tu peux y aller Max, repris Joyce  
-Je peux encore rester, répondit t-elle  
-C'est gentil de vouloir donner un coup de main, mais j'aimerais que tu te concentre sur tes études et que tu prennes du temps pour toi  
-On n'en a déjà parlé ça me dérange vraiment pas de…  
-Max ? repris t- elle d'un ton persuasif

Lorsque Joyce prenait ce fameux ton, il était inutile de négocier. Max déposa son tablier avec regret

-D'accord, mais je reviendrais demain, acquiesça Max

Joyce esquissa un sourire « hors de question » répliqua t-elle

Max s'absenta un instant dans les toilettes, dans le but de se rafraichir le visage. Elle regarda son reflet et soupira un bon coup, comme pour évacuer toute cette frustration accumulée. Seule dans les toilettes, ce silence religieux lui fit le plus grand bien, après tout, ces derniers jours ont été des plus bruyants, cette petite pause faisait partie des rares moments les plus reposant.  
Elle se tapota les joues un bon coup, comme pour se redonner un peu de force, en partant, elle tourna machinalement la tête, un message écrit grâce a une bombe de peinture avait retenu son attention.

« the 7th sign : the sea and sky will turn black and living thing will dies because of it »

était inscrit sur l'un des mur d'une des cabines de toilette, ne sachant pas tout de suite pourquoi, Max ressentit un certain malaise, pire, une impression de déjà vu…Mais qui avait bien pu écrire un tel message ? Elle s'empressa de rejoindre les autres

-Oh hey , t'es sur que ça va ? t'as pas l'air bien, demanda Warren  
-C'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué, dit-elle l'esprit préoccupé, je suis désolé Warren j'ai …heu…j'y vais, j'ai certaine chose à régler  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, à une prochaine fois ?  
-Promis

Max s'en alla en un coup de vent, sur le chemin du retour, elle repensait à cet étrange message. Peut être, est ce son imagination? Elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop en ce moment, ça ne veut surement rien dire se rassurait-elle ….Dans le bus Affalée sur son siège, sa tête reposé contre la fenêtre, en apercevant la plage, elle se remémore soudainement l'un des moments qu'elle avait vécu en voyageant dans le temps, celui où elle revoyait encore les baleines échouées.  
S'en suit une avalanche de souvenirs, il neige, les oiseaux meurt, le ciel est noire, la tornade arrive ….

Les images ne cessaient d'affluer, le bus s'arrêta devant Blackwell et Max reprit ses esprits

« Ça ne doit être qu'une coïncidence » se répétait-elle à elle-même

Mais elle fut ramenée de suite à la réalité quand elle se retrouva face au dortoir. Le bâtiment avait subit une tel dégradation, vitre cassée, et grafiti à base de « Nathan Prescott deserve to die » et « Mark Jefferson need to die » tapissé tout le long . Les évènements avaient soulevé une tel indignation, pas seulement dans l'école, mais aussi dans toute la ville. Acadia Bay est une petite ville où tout le monde se côtoie et se connait, une petite histoire peu rapidement devenir une affaire d'état…Cela avait beau faire 1 mois, il y avait ce sentiment récent, « comme si c'était hier ».

Max traversais la petite cour devant le dortoir, et pouvait s'apercevoir que c'était toujours l'une des discussions principales. Non loin de là, contre l'arbre comme à son habitude, Taylor y est assise mais cette fois ci accompagnée de Courtney et Victoria. Elles n'en reviennent toujours pas à quel point Jefferson est une personne tordue, et a quel point elles avaient pu trainer avec une personne tel que Nathan.  
Max resta impassible, l'esprit occupé, elle se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre, puis s'allongea sur son lit. C'était son moment « détente ».  
Elle enfila ses écouteurs et une première mélodie fit son apparition, berçante, quoi de mieux qu'un bon vieux son de josé gonzales ?  
La musique c'est ce qui l'avait toujours apaisée, c'est ce qui lui permettait de se vider, de vivre dans une bulle pendant un instant, de s'échapper de la réalité. C'était son moment privilégié. Elle ferma lentement ses yeux, s'endormi assez rapidement, c'était une rude journée et qui sait ce qu'il pouvait l'attendre demain.

Lendemain matin, Max se réveilla tranquillement, épuisé par la journée précédente, cette motivation qui avait l'habitude de l'animer, l'avait étrangement quitté.  
Elle marchait en trainant des pieds vers la salle de bain, après avoir fait ça toilette, elle croisa Kate, pensif dans les couloirs.

-Hey Kate  
-…Max  
-est ce que tout va bien ?  
-Je me sens pas très bien avec tout ce qui est en train de se passer, et ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger  
-Quelque chose est arrivé ?  
-La police inspecte toujours les lieux et interroge les élèves..ils m'ont demandé de témoigner contre Mr Jefferson

C'est vrai, la police arpente toujours l'école, quelques perquisitions ont été faites au sein du dortoir des garçons. Kate se tripotait les mains nerveusement, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de soutient

-Je sais que ça été dur ces derniers temps, ils ont trouvé des preuves des méfaits de Jefferson et tu n'a plus rien à craindre Kate, fais moi confiance  
-tu as raison, c'est la bonne chose à faire, J'irais témoigner, Merci Max  
-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi

Cela lui faisait bizarre tout de même, les preuves que Max cherchait tant , la vérité sur la disparition de Rachel, ont été percées à jour et pourtant, un goût amère persiste. Kate s'en alla rejoindre les douches l'esprit tranquille, elle avait besoin d'être rassuré, et Max était toujours prête à l'aider, considérant Kate comme l'une des rares relations qu'elle ait pu reconstruire après les évènements. Tout les liens que Max avait crées la première fois, n'étaient plus. Ni Dana, ni Taylor avec qui elles s'étaient attachées, ni Courtney qui lui avait permis de participer à la fête du vortex, ni même Victoria avec qui elle s'était réconciliée…plus rien n'existait.

Max s'était recroquevillée sur elle, et avait décidé de refouler ses sentiments. Elle pensait pouvoir aider les autres, en priorité Joyce, Kate mais ne pouvait s'aider elle-même.

Son seul moyen était de se réfugier dans la musique, mais ce n'était que temporaire, et à chaque fois la réalité la rattrapais.

Max avait sécher les heures de la matinée, elle se dépêcha d'atteindre le complexe principal, pour atteindre son casier. Elle échangea les livres dans son sac et son regard s'arrêta sur un casier mal fermé.

Des papiers en dépassait de tout les cotés. Par curiosité elle ouvrit le casier, puis un paquet de feuille tomba par terre. Max essaye tant bien que mal de remettre un peu d'ordre en faisant une petite pille, pour les réintroduire à l'intérieur, mais en levant les yeux elle s'arrêta choqué devant ce fameux casier. Au fond de celui ci était inscrit, un message étrange

« IT'S coming and you're all gonna die »

Ce message la laissa de marbre, elle abaissa ses yeux et jeta un œil sur les feuilles qu'elle venait tout juste de ramasser. La 1ère page n'était qu'un ramassis de gribouillis au marqueur, mais le plus étrange, c'est que plus Max changeait de page, deuxième puis troisième ...etc , plus le Griboullis évoluait, et prenait une forme circulaire, de moins en moins désordonné. La dernière page fut décisif, à peine avait t-elle eu le temps de regarder , que quelqu'un le lui arracha des mains.

«Pas touche, ce sont des pièces à conviction »

C'était une voix familière, une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, c'était celle de David Mansen

Tout comme Joyce, David a continué son travaille sans relâche. Depuis les évènements, il s'était activement engagé dans l'affaire et collaborait avec la police. Chloé était sa belle fille et bien qu'il passait la plupart de son temps à se disputer avec elle, il ne lui voulait que du bien. Aujourd'hui, David éprouve un certain regret, celui d'être dans l'incapacité de protéger ses proches et par son attitude excessive, les éloigner…. mais aussi une culpabilité, celle de n'avoir pu la sauver, en tant que gardien de l'école, d'avoir échoué en tant que père.

Max dans un premier temps surprise reprit ses esprits.

-j'aimerais que tu restes en dehors de ça, dit David d'un ton énervé  
-Je voulais juste aider…  
-Tu en a assez fait. Sans toi nous n'aurions pas pu arrêter Jefferson , et c'est amplement suffisant..

La sonnerie de début de classe retentit  
David fait un signe de tête pour dire a max d'aller en classe

Il s'empressa de remettre les feuilles dans le casier puis repartit. Max faisant mine de rejoindre la salle de cours, profita du départ de David pour récupérer la dernière feuille et la mettre dans son sac. C'était une pièce à conviction, et pour cause, cette feuille provenait du casier de Nathan. Max se refugia dans les toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine, elle sortit le fameux papier, qu'elle fixait avec insistance. Ce n'était qu'un griboullis qui ressemblait étrangement a un... « tourbillon ?» .

Max ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de désespoir, mais que faisait t-elle ? aurait t-elle touché le fond pour en être réduit à voler un pauvre dessin ?...attendez, et si ce n'était pas juste qu'un dessin ?

C'était cette idée qui l'animait, elle retourna machinalement la feuille et son expression se figea, il y avait l'inscription « 8th sign … »

Cette phrase lui glaça le sang, elle savait où elle l'avait déjà vu, il y avait écrit quelque chose de similaire dans le restaurant de Joyce, serait ce une coincidence ? , des souvenirs refont surface , les pensées fusent mais toujours autant d'incertitude

« you're all gonna die » il y avait également cette phrase qui lui évoquait quelque chose , Nathan le disait assez souvent mais là, c'était différent , elle se rappela tout à coup de l'inscription qu'il y avait dans la décharge , mais oui c'est ça !

« chloé was here, rachel is here , max was here, you're all gonna die »

C'était la phrase qu'elle avait vu dans la maison en brique dans la décharge avant qu'elle ne se fasse piéger par Jefferson.  
Tout coïncide, ce n'est surement pas un hasard ! Un frisson parcourus le corps de Max , elle voulait en savoir plus mais avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver , mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

Nathan en sait beaucoup plus qu'il veuille nous le faire croire, il est lié au message écrit au Two whales et celui dans la décharge.

L'heure n'est plus aux doutes, il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse ce mystère.

Après avoir pris le bus puis un taxi direction shelwood, la ville d'à coté, Max anxieuse, se demande toujours si elle avait fait le bon choix. Etait ce une bonne idée ? Sur le chemin , elle commençait tout juste à réfléchir à une possibilité que Nathan puisse démentir. Que tout soit finalement, illusion , et qu'en réalité Max vivait dans le déni . Il est de toute façon trop tard pour faire machine arrière, puisque elle pénètre enfin dans la ville. Shelwood est en opposition avec Arcadia bay, une ville beaucoup plus grande, beaucoup plus animé, beaucoup plus urbanisé, Max adhère très peu à son ambiance , elle préfère le coté tranquille et paisible d'Arcadia .

Max arrive enfin à destination, elle est devant le centre de détention de Shelwood , et y entre

Elle se fait escorter jusqu'à dans une salle, et s'assoit sur la chaise, face elle, séparé par un vitre, le détenus n'est pas encore arrivé. Max, le regard tourné vers ses pieds, ne sachant même plus la raison de sa venue, s'apprêtait à se lever quand tout à coup Nathan entra dans la salle. De l'autre coté de la vitre, tête baissé, trainant des pieds, il prit place. Leurs regards ne se sont pas croisés, regard vers le bas, il n'ose pas lever la tête. Un long silence s'installe…et pèse de plus en plus.

Max s'en voulait déjà d'être venu..Elle serra son poing comme pour se redonner du courage

Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Nathan la coupa dans son élan

« Je suis désolé » marmonnait t-il , il ne la regardait pas en le disant

« Je suis désolé, répéta t-il, je n'voulais pas…»

Max restait silencieuse, et serra encore plus fort son poing , la mort de Chloé, elle ressentait une culpabilité. Si elle avait réussi à sauver Chloé de Nathan la première fois, au final , le destin en avait décidé autrement. Aucun choix ne lui avait été laissé, Chloé devait mourir entre les mains de Nathan. Elle avait besoin de raconter cette histoire comme pour expier ses pêchers.

« ..il y a longtemps il y avait cette amie. Nous avions l'habitude de jouer au pirate, d'inventer nos aventures... » commença Max d'une voix tremblotante,

« ..Mais un jour j'ai laissé cette amie derrière, et je n'ai pas su être là quand elle avait besoin de moi. J'aurais pu l'appeler, essayer de la recontacter mais... je ne l'ai pas fais, quelle horrible amie je fais… »  
Lança t-elle de façon ironique

« En revenant a Arcadia Bay, j'ai réalissé a quel point elle avait changé… mais je voulais rattraper le temps avec elle. Je voulais l'aider, je pensais pouvoir régler tout ses problèmes »

Les larmes lui monta aux yeux

« .. Je pensais pouvoir sauver Chloé..je...j'ai essayé….encore et..Encore…mais ce n'était jamais assez. Pour sauver tout le monde elle disait qu'elle pouvait accepter son destin…..alors Je l'ai laissé partir... »

Max pleurait, elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette frustration, la vérité, c'est qu'elle se sentait coupable de la situation.  
Nathan releva la tête, et semblait intriguer et confus par ce que Max venait de dire. La culpabilité toujours présente, elle avait l'impression de s'être libéré d'un poids même si cela n'avait plus d'importance. Max releva la tête à son tour, d'un air déterminé elle reprit ses esprits, et se remémora ce qui avait motivé sa venue.

Elle montra le dessin, à travers la vitre

« tu le savais n'est ce pas ? » dit Max avec détermination, « tu l'as vu , tout comme moi »

à suivre

* * *

note :

« the 7th sign : the sea and sky will turn black and living thing will dies because of it »

* retrouvez le message dans l'épisode 2, au two whales , lorsque vous devez récupérer les clés de Frank

« chloé was here, rachel is here , max was here, you're all gonna die »

* retrouvez le message à la fin de l'épisode 4 dans la décharge


End file.
